


Oreius’s Princess

by Beatlemania99



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Elizabeth Jones is an average 17 year old girl, well, no she's not, she was born in Narnia but she was sent to the human world when Jardis invaded Narnia, her Father was Aslan, Elizabeth awaited the day that her Father would call her back to Narnia.Once back in Narnia, she assists the Kings and Queens in their fight against the White Witch, and while doing that, she has to come to terms with having romantic feelings for Oreius, the centour General.





	Oreius’s Princess

**Elizabeth’s POV**

My father, Aslan, ran through woods, with me on his back, I'm only 14 years old, but Jardis, an evil witch, is taking over my homeland of Narnia, “Father, where are we going?” I asked in a scared voice, he came to a stop near a lamppost, I got off him.

“I’m sending you to the human world, away from the witch, until the time is right for you to return” Father said, my eyes filled with tears, “i don’t want to leave you Father” I said, “i know dear one, but you must, I will not let the witch come near you, you will keep your powers and your memories as I know you have more control over your powers than I imagined, I love you dear one” 


End file.
